How Dense Can They Be?
by DechimoChan
Summary: She had always loved him, from seeing how amazing he could be, he wasn't the barvest, but he was her boss. He didn't think he loved her, being dense and all but came to soon enough, realizing he was in love the whole time. Loving each other but not letting their crush know? Seriously, just open your eyes, you two. You're missing out. 27xFem!59. Rating may go up later.
1. He's kinda slow, huh?

DECHIMOCHAN: Hi guys, people who are reading this and what not. This is a small multi-chaptered fanfiction for the pairing 2759. Yup, not 5927. I was inspired by a chat with a friend about gender bending couples and having Tsuna still be the Male. Tsuna x female Gokudera came to mind. So... Ugh, enjoy and review if you like it, or dislike it. Thanks.

**WARNINGS**: Genderbend, perverted Tsuna, misspelling and possible misuse of verbs and English I guess.. [that about it]

* * *

She stared at him, he sat a sit ahead and to the left of her. A smile gracing her lips at seeing his head look up then back down to jot down the notes that were on the PowerPoint. All to quickly that time ended as the bell rang, quickly she stood, put away her notebook and pencils and went Over to his desk quickly.

"Juudaime, did you finish all your notes?"

The brunet looked up and looked down at his page, a wide grin on his face.

"I did! I tried paying more attention then usual, I have to study for the finals huh, Gokudera-chan?" Brown eyes turned up to the girl, white teeth flashing at her which made her nod all too quickly and happily.

"Yes, I'll help you study if you want Juudaime!" Gokudera said, flashing the same grin back at him, but her mode was ruined when a tan arm wrapped around her shoulders to pull her into a side hug. "Wha–?! Get off me, you baseball-idiot!"

"Now, now, 'Dera. You'll help me study too right?" Yamamoto easily dodged a punch to the jaw, but knew for the best, he should probably back off, or his luck might wear off and might actually be upper-cutted by the silver haired female. Turning his head at the class room door opening, he saw his girlfriend walk inside along with a friend. "Kyoko!"

"Takeshi!" Gokudera and Tsuna turned away as the two hugged each other and shared a quick kiss, talking about how they wished they shared a classroom this year. Gokudera sighed and shook her head, sitting down on Tsunas desk, her skirt tucked neatly under her bum as Tsuna turned in his seat to smile at the girl that came in with Kyoko.

"Hello, Haru."

"Tsuna-San, how are you this morning?" the girl giggled, all to happy to see her friend, and it annoyed Gokudera a bit, she never did take the best liking to Haru, having her all over Tsuna.

"I'm good but I'm kinda fried..." Tsuna groaned leaning forward, his elbow resting on his knee. "All this studying Reborn has me go through then school studies, but I'm determined at least." Haru smiled and nodded, understanding the situation that Tsuna was going through, it was like this for most of them. Finals determined in what classes they'd be in next year.

"I bet you're doing great, Tsuna-Kun, you're trying so hard that it's impossible that you'll get bad scores." Tsuna smiled and chuckled a bit, agreeing with Kyoko as to how the girl was trying to cheer him up. The group of five chatted for a bit and ate their lunch together and a few minutes before the bell, Haru dismissed herself. Soon after Kyoko and Yamamoto did as well, probably to go kiss under the stair case or something.

Tsuna leaned back in his back and blinked, realizing Gokudera had been sitting on his desk this whole time, at the moment, she was staring out the window, enjoying the few moments of comfortable silence between the two, now that everyone else had left. He took the chance to admire her. Her hair had taken a grow lately, to her shoulders, small twirls pointing outward at the ends. Her figure seeming naturally curvy but not hourglass, it was perfection. At that thought, Tsuna began to blush, shaking that self-comment away. She had grown into a young lady, much more lady like than what she was three years ago when he first met her, throwing her bombs at everyone, cussing, threatening and getting into fights day in and day out. Now she shouted at others but did nothing else, still a bit rude but she wouldn't be herself without being like that.

"Juudaime...?"

Tsuna blinked, he had been caught staring. His ears turning a bit red as he cocked his head up to look at Gokudera curious green eyes.

"Ye... Yeah?" Tsuna coughed to the side to his embarrassment, realizing how gruff his noise sounded, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"Would... Would you like to come over.. To my place, I mean.." Tsunas face flushed a bit, seeing Gokudera turn away and twirl some of her shoulder length hair in between her fingers. would it just be her and himself? Possibly, Haru having to get home, Kyoko would wait for Yamamoto until baseball practice was over. He didn't get the chance to answer as she continued. "I-I mean..! To.. To study and such..." Gokudera looked away from Tsuna, face also red.

"I-I..." Why was he getting so nervous? He was comfortable with Gokudera, she came to his place all the time, even borrowed his clothes when Lambo would dirty hers. So, why was it so different to going to her home. "Sure. I would like.. Like to come over."

"Really?" she sounded a bit astounded but then her lips turned up into a wide smile, hopping off of Tsuna's desk, her skirt fluttering but she placed her hands on it, making it stop. Tsuna swallowed and nodded at her. "Great-! A-Ahh.. We'll study a lot, Juudaime!" and with that the bell rang, Yamamoto came back into the classroom a wide idiotic grin on his face, all to content with his school snogging, Gokudera back at her desk and class continued like usual. But... Tsuna couldn't concentrate now.

He placed his hand on his chest and felt his rapidly pounding heart. He felt that lump forming in his chest again and he didn't know why.. He hadn't felt like this since he liked Kyoko.. Tsuna stopped, his thoughts running wild in his head, leaning his elbow on his desk and his head in his palm. He calmed himself down. Coming down to one conclusion.

He, Tsunayoshi Sawada, liked Hayako Gokudera.

Ugh, how could he have not noticed this earlier.


	2. At least she's honest

DECHIMOCHAN: hi guys, I'm updating thiS again. I think it might only be about four to five chapters. Maybe more if I'm really into it and who ever reads this likes it. If you noticed, I kinda like the thought of embarrassed but slightly more mature Tsuna. He seems to be more capable... I guess to be in my story, ahaha. I've had a lot of inspiration and should be able to start writing another chapter really soon. Thanks~. Review and enjoy~.

**WARNINGS**: Sleepy make out, misspelling and misuse of verbs, pronouns, nouns and simply the English of this. [thats about it]

* * *

Gokudera peaked through the corners of her eyes at her boss. Her somewhat fearful but courageous boss. The one who swore to protect his family at no costs. He had grown much in the past years. She looked one ahead thinking of what changes had happened, Thinking it over, as she did with everything, possibly a little too much, but she wasn't to sure, she never measured the brunet or anything strange like that, she had her limits, but let's see...

At fifteen. Gokudera, only at 5'4 was a few of inches taller than Tsuna. Maybe three or four inches at most.

At sixteen. Tsuna had grown to be as tall as tall as his companion, whom was 5'5 now, taking her height normally, knowing she would not grow much more than thaT, happy with that fact, she didn't want to be taller than her boss.

Now at 17. Gokudera stayed at 5'5 whilst Tsuna went on to be 5'7, and what a great height he was at that.

Of course she didn't mind one bit, she loved being able to literally look up to her boss, his height was something that another thing to add to Gokudera's imaginary list of things she loved about her Juudaime. He had grown in a few more ways than just his height, his wide eyes now a bit more sharpened due to age, his shoulders becoming a bit more broad and he lost most of his.. "baby fat" from his face and body. Another thing that Gokudera liked, how taut Tsunas body had become. Making his appearance much more to that of a boss, which he needed, he had left behind the path of Being the neo-Vongola primo to set out his own path for himself and his family, a path full of peace and acceptance from anyone who was willing to change for the better. Even saying that, Tsuna was a bit cold towards other boss' whenever they went to Italy. Never giving awayweakness or showing too much of it was something he adapted from Reborn, even if showing that tad weakness, Tsuna was never able to overcome much to hisstupors shame.

She never said anything in detail, but Tsuna knew she admired him, it was a shock to him. Always. She was always so much better than him. He admired her for a change.

She was beautiful, getting confessions from boys left and right. Her grades superb and advanced, so smart, so beautiful. Her attitude was something Tsuna had to grow accustomed too, being it something he wasn't used to. But he didn't mind, she was Gokudera. His Right-hand woman with an attitude that put up with no ones crap and was always at Tsunas side, unless told not to of course.

"We're here." Tsuna looked at Gokudera then looked up, seeing an apartment building.

"I.. Guess we are." He said slowly.

Gokudera simply let out a curt laugh and nodded at him, opening the front gate and the two of them went up the stairs, Tsuna taking a bit behind him so if he fell, he wouldn't accidentally grab her and pull her back. But he realized how big of a mistake that was. He kept his eyes downward, face bright red realizing he could see under his right hand mans.. Woman's.. Whatever. Skirt. How embarrassing and she didn't see to notice. Being the closet pervert, or how Yamamoto called it, he looked up again, this time, looking up at her shape, not like most girls who purposely swayed their hips and waist to gain attention. Gokudera's sway was natural and flowing.

He had gotten distracted and bumped into his friend as she stopped, she turned and looked at him, a small giggle leaving her as she went down a hall. Tsuna close behind. She unlocked the door and went inside, inviting Tsuna of course, because other wise he would have stayed out in the hall way, all to nervous.

The two took off their shoes and placed their bags on the small couch in gokuderas living room. Tsuna looked around, it was simple but... It was all Gokudera. Neat and originated, a few notes and pencils on the coffee table.

"Would you like some tea Juudaime?" Gokudera asked from the kitchen, Tsuna followed her voice, finding the small kitchen. Gokudera placing water for herself but ready to put water for Tsuna as well, as he nodded, she added the water and left the water to boil.

"You live nicely here, Gokudera-chan..." Tsuna mumbled, sitting in the offered seat at the three person table. Tsuna blinked as Gokudera blushed and shook her head, dismissing his comment. Feeling a bit embarrassed of course, taking in all the compliments she was getting.

"No.. Just enough to get by, I don't need much." Gokudera smiled at Tsuna, making Tsuna blush a bit and rub the back of his head, nodding in return. Gokudera looked away, thinking of a topic to talk about it. She placed a small tray of cookies on the table and sat down next to Tsuna. "Kyoko and that baseball-Idi–. Yamamoto.. They get along nicely. Don't they?" Tsuna smiled at her correction and nodded, this small chat very soothing.

"They do, they fit each other. So happy and bubbly together." Tsuna chuckled and leaned into his palm. "Though.. I was a bit surprised when they came out that they were going out..." Tsuna smiled.

"Yeah, the lawn-head took it rather nicely."

"Well, Kyoko's in good hands I suppose." Gokudera blinked and smiled, nodding, chuckling a bit Tsuna joining her.

"From one athlete to another, huh?" Gokudera said, Tsuna nodded, agreeing with her on that. They chatted for a bit before a whistle was heard and Gokudera stood to make the tea. Once she was done, she passed a cup to Tsuna, holding her own, sitting in her chair again. Tsuna drank, the taste and warmth soothing from the cold outside.

"These cups are really pretty..." The young Mafioso commented, seeing the curvy floral patterns upon it. Maybe his mom would like some of these, they were rather adorable.

"Thank you, they were my mothers." That made Tsuna almost choke, making Gokudera worry about him and pat his back to help him breathe much better now. "Are you okay, Juudaime? Is the tea bad?"

"I'm.. I'm fine. No, it's delicious, thank you." Tsuna went back to drinking his tea slowly, saying nothing further, even though Gokudera had brought it up, she was still a bit saddened by the whole... Mother memory.

"Shall we study in the living room or go to my room? I have a desk there." Gokudera asked once the two finished their tea and the cups had been washed and put away.

Tsuna flushed At the thought of entering another girls room but decided on the living room, saying it was much more practical and stuff like that. Gokudera smiled at told him to go sit down while she got the rest of her notes upstairs. Tsuna sat on the couch and grabbed his bag, taking out his note book and a extra sheet of paper, a pencil and eraser. Leaving it at that, not knowing what else to do. When Gokudera came back, she held two notebooks and a pencil, her hair tied up and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Tsuna looked at his stuff.

"Here we go Juudaime~." she sat next to him, their knees touching a bit, Making Tsuna swallow and nod at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, let's get started."

"that's the spirit, Juudaime! We'll study and pass that test." Gokudea exclaimed, a wide smile on her face to which Tsuna couldn't think of aching but cute.

An hour passed, the two deciding to take a small break from their studying, both agreeing, cramming sure stressed out, both body and mind.

"Ahh~n." Gokudera let out, stretching her arms over her head enjoying the small pop that sounded in the middle of her back. Tsuna blushed at the noise and fixed his things, leaning back into the couch, admitting to his exhaustion. It was tiring. Really. "Heheh. Tired Juudaime? You've been working so very hard, you know." She praised him, touching his arm, making Tsuna turn her way and nod, a bit sleepy, for what reason he didn't know. Maybe emotional exhaustion, he hadn't taken a liking to someone for two years, or.. Maybe he was just so dense to realize his feelings for Gokudera. Or it was just post-test tiredness. He started to doze off but he slid his eyes open at the feeling of something covering him, he came face to face with Gokudera, she blinked as he suddenly opened his eyes, which took her back.

"Juudaime..? I'm sorry.. Did I wake you?" She said in a worried voice, though a bit hushed, not to bother her boss anymore.

"Hayota..." Tsuna looked up at her, a small smile gracing his lips. Even while being mostly half-awake. She was gorgeous. She looked so sincere and worried for his well being, as if he could catch a cold. Didn't you know, Gokudera? Idiots can't catch colds.

Gokudera stopped worrying, instead that emotion over come with embarrassment as Tsuna brushed his palm over his pale cheek, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Her face starting to burn. She tried to react, but was frozen and enticed by her boss' eyes, still a bit clouded with sleep. He pulled on his hand, bringing Gokudera closer, making her knee press against the couch cushion between his legs for the sake of not falling on him and she stared with wide eyes at Tsuna as he pressed his lips against hers, before they relaxed, hand falling from her face. Gokudera pulled back, her Juudaime fast asleep again. She stood up straight, quickly covering him and running off to the kitchen to drink water, her throat suddenly dry.

Slowly, she drank. Placing her cup in the sink, she slid to the floor, her hands covering her mouth and face as she let out a small squeal. Her face bright red t this moment, unable to do anything else. She pressed her fingers against her lips, feeling the lingering warmth from the other. Gokudera smiled, and smiled until a wide flustered grin was on her face? She let out a small giggle covering her face.

"Juudaime..." she gushed into her hands, ears contrasting with her white hair as they stuck out in their current bright red color. "You are so adorable... Really..."

She couldn't love her boss anymore, than what she already did.


End file.
